Cade Roran
by Maken-Wood
Summary: Cade is a yound boy, who thinks there is nothing special about him. Soon he will find out just how special he is.


A/N: Ok this is the second story I've put on fanfiction, but the first one with my very own character. Now yes I know that he is not related to anyone who is a Harry Potter character, but he is MY hp character, and as such I hope that no one will steal any of my ideas or anything else to deal with him. Read and Review please, reviews may make me write more... I don't really know. Please do not flame but I do not mind if you give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. (Now I think I spelled that wrong...) Forgive any bad misspellings that I do not pick up on when I edit it... I'm not that great of a speller. Anyway just R & R please, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related except my characters. The original stuff is all J.K's. She deserves all the credit and other things that she is getting from loyal fans. She is one heck of a writer.

Warning: My story is rated PG-13 nothing in these first few chapters that I can think of right now are quite this, but there will be some things to come.

"Death and a gift"

A white tiger with orange strips down it's body came running along an old pathway. By the way she was built anyone who knew tigers, knew that this was a female. She slipped past an old worn building and crept closer to what looked like a nice house. Her huge padded feet came closer and closer, and a babies cry could be heard inside. The tiger put her front paws up on the window ledge of this house. Inside was a baby not even a year old, who was laying inside a crib. This baby didn't seem to notice the tiger outside it's window, but remained crying. The tiger got off the window ledge and looked around at the town. She looked back to the window, and stood back a little. She braced her weight and then sprang toward the window. As her front feet left the ground her weight was transferred, and she pushed off from the ground with her back feet. Her aim was true and she leaped right through the window, but as she began to descend a curious thing began to happen. She seemed to be turning human as she jumped, and once she had landed she was no longer the white large tiger, but a witch standing on two legs leaning over the crib. She had long brown hair which fell in curls down her back. Her eyes were an icy blue.

She bent down making shh noises with her mouth. Jewel picked up the baby and bounced it a little talking to it," What's the matter Cade? What's wrong with my little baby boy?" Cade's crying started to stop and soon he was asleep in his mothers arms. Jewel put Cade back down in his crib and silently walked out of the room. Jewel went into another room and saw a man sitting in it. He was plain by the look, black hair and hazel eyes, but Jewel had seen something in him, for he was Cade's father and her husband Tyler. She sighed and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Rough day?" Tyler asked lowering his paper. Tyler was a muggle therefore he couldn't go magic, but he had married a witch so he knew everything about the magical community. He knew that his wife was an animagus (a person who could turn into an animal), and he knew that Cade might become a wizard someday.

"You wouldn't believe....three hunters stalked me for about an hour, before I lost them," said Jewel leaning back against the chair's softness, "It seems to be getting more and more dangerous."

Tyler nodded," You had better be careful because it would kill Cade and I to loose you."

Jewel smiled,"I will be."

* * *

It was two years later when Jewel was out again on a bright sunny morning. Her snow white paws treading softly through the newly fallen snow. She was just out for a walk, not doing anything important for the wizarding community. She heard a sound to her left and through the corner of her eyes she could see people. Hunters. Not again...she thought, it takes me to long to loose them. She pretended as if she hadn't noticed they were there, maybe they wouldn't shoot her, she thought not. She knew they wanted her amazingly new and wonderful pelt for their den or worse for some fat lady's coat. Oh no she was not going out that easy, but she couldn't turn human while in their presence because they were muggles and muggles weren't to know anything about the wizarding community. She wasn't going to be the one who let slip everything.

She started to speed up a little, they didn't seem to have their car this time so maybe she could loose them faster. She headed away from her house and into the woods going at a faster pace then she nodally did on her walks. She wound her pathway through the woods taking no coarse that looked like it was supposed to be there. Every now and then she would turn just to make sure nothing was following her, or she would double back a little and take a new coarse. The rustling behind her finally grew faint and she thought she'd lost them.

Jewel slowed her pace to a normal walk now, and listened for any sounds that would betray a hunters presents. The snap of a twig was all it took, and Jewel spun around as fast as she could to see the attacker. They were close, and she had no idea how they had gotten that close. She hadn't heard anything. Now that didn't matter, they had guns...and they wanted her pelt. She snarled at them, but they didn't care, they just kept walking closer to her.

Jewel decided that she couldn't scare them away so she turned and ran deeper into the forest. Her feet were not going in a general direction, but just leading her where ever. The sound of her paws hitting the grass made a loud noise, but right now she didn't care. The noise of the hunter's boots behind her would not leave her ears, as she came closer and closer to what looked like the end of her forest cover. Her feet had lead her to her home, but she didn't know it yet. She was too terrified of the people behind her.

She burst into the opening right beside her house. She just had to go a little bit further....BANG. Jewel felt the small bullet enter her before she heard the gun shot. It hit her in her left side, how the hunter had managed it she didn't know. She fell and rolled over hitting the steps to her house, her life. Her head hit the first step and she snarled at the hunters who were aiming to end her life quicker. Then she heard it, the most wonderful sound in the whole world. Her husbands footsteps.

The door opened and Tyler was at her side at once,"Jewel...what have they done to you..." He looked over to the hunters and shouted,"Get away from here you evil people!" They gave him a disdainful look but left. He lifted her giant head and set it in her lap. He stroked her head as tears fell from his hazel eyes.

Jewel looked into her husband's's tearing eyes and said, "I'm not going to make it Tyler you and I both know that, but there is something I want you to do for me."

"Anything," said Tyler as his voice shook a little.

"When I die, take one of my front teeth and take it out. I've put a spell on them, so that if something like this were to happen, my soul would go into it. After you do that, attach it to that piece of Black leather I charmed, and please do what I wanted to it. With the initials and all. It is written on a piece of paper," her voice was growing weak with each word, and soon she coughed.

Tyler nodded,"Of coarse. I shall give it to Cade on his next birth day. Jewel..."

Her eyes were beginning to close but she managed to say,"Yes?"

"Cade and I are really going to miss you. He might not remember you, but I think I shall make him. You and him are and will always be my life," he kissed the top of her head.

Jewel smiled and said,"As you two are to me. Take good care of yourselves." With that her body made a final shudder and life left her. Tyler Sat there hugging her lifeless body for a while before picking her up and carrying her into the house. He set about doing what she told him.

After removing one of her top teeth, he saw a silvery substance glid to it, and smiled slightly. She would always be with him. He took the black leather she charmed and some chain and attached the tooth to it. He then set upon doing what the piece of paper, covered in Jewel's writing, said. He took white string and began to sew into the leather the initials CR, JR, and TR. In between the CR and TR he sewed the eyes of a tiger, and in between the JR and CR he put the form of a tiger's whole body. When he was done, the designs looked as if they were all connected with one line, as Jewel had wanted it. He set it down on the table and went to Cade's room.

Cade was sleeping peacefully and Tyler hated to disturb him, but he had to. He gently took Cade in his arms and woke him. Cade's eyes opened and looked to his father.

"Dad?" Cade asked.

"Cade I have something to tell you," his father began and before allowing his son to speak said,"Your mother...she was shot..." He winced as if saying it hurt more then he had thought.

Cade's eyes clouded over in confusion. "No," was all he could say. He struggled to be free from his father's hold. Tyler let go of him and watched as he ran into their living room.

Cade ran not wanting to believe what his heart told him might be true. As he entered their living room he saw the body of a tiger laying on their couch. Cade ran to it and threw his arms around her. "Mom....mom please wake up. You said you wouldn't leave me and daddy. You can't have gone. Quit playing mom. Wake up," Cade began to sob as words rusted from his mouth. His hugged and cuddled the lifeless tiger that had once been his warm caring and loving mother.

Tyler entered the room and saw his son sobbing over Jewel's body,"Cade she would not have wanted you to cry for her. She wants us to take care and live our lives." He strode over to Cade tears in his own eyes now.

Cade turned from what had been his mother and looked to his father. Without a word his father bent down and Cade ran into his open arms. Cade knew that his father was feeling the same pain inside that he was. He knew that Jewel was not coming back. He also knew that he would have to live like this forever, with his pain.

* * *

For another half of a year Cade had no idea of the gift his mother had planned and his father had made. Not till his third birthday.

It was a sunny morning and Cade was woken by his father's cry of HAPPY BIRTHDAY! from beside him. He rolled over and looked at him, smiling, "Thanks dad." Cade didn't think he would get many is any presents. He didn't have many friends nor realities. He sat up in his pjs and climbed out of bed.

His dad had gone to the kitchen, so Cade followed him, still not much awake. He stumbled in the kitchen to see his father making breakfast at the counter. Since his mother had...well...gone. Cade's dad had been set on being both mother and father to him. Cade appreciated it, but still, his dad wasn't his mom, but his mom was gone, and she would never come back.

Cade sat down in his usual chair, and watched his father with a mild look on his face. Then he noticed it, a little white box sitting right next to his orange juice. It looked small, but elegant. Cade reached toward it, and then looked back to his father, who was now watching him. Once his father nodded, Cade took the box in his hands and looked it over. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny. He tried to imagine what might be in it. Nothing came to mind, so Cade opened the box carefully.

He peered inside and saw a bracelet in it, he took it out and looked more carefully. As his eyes took in the line designs and the tooth, he thought about what it might mean. His father came and sat next to him. Cade looked up his eyes questioning. Then his father told him, everything about the bracelet, and what his mother had asked. Cade would look down when his father was talking about a specific part and run his fingers over it. When Tyler was done talking Cade slipped the bracelet around his wrist.

At once it shrank to fit his tiny wrist. He looked down at it thinking of his mother. Tyler had gone back to making breakfast and once it was ready they ate in silence. Cade knew that he would keep this treasure for his whole life, and might never take it off.


End file.
